Hyper Hysterical Sing Along
by Inu-Cheval
Summary: Join us as your favorite Inuyasha characters sing YOUR favorite songs! This story DOES have a semi storyline, you may need to read some other chapters to understand some others. Rated for future safty. InuKag, MirSan pairings.
1. Sango's Crazy in Love Miroku Remix

Hyper Hysterical Sing Along

Chrystal: Welcome 2 my first ever story on FF, well, not really, but my first in the last year or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in the T.V. show Inuyasha. Nor any of the songs in this fic. I also don't own the Hershey Canada company.

Inuyasha: If u would like your favorite song to be part of this fic, please let us know what your song is, the artist and which of us you want to sing it, via a review.

Kegome: Hey, good acting Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Thank you.

Kegome: No really, it was good acting.

Inuyasha: Thanks.

Kegome: No really it was.

Inuyasha: I get the point.

Kegome: But it really was! 

Inuyasha: Ok, Kegome!!! I get it, now SHUT UP!!!

Chrystal: That's much better.

Kegome: Yes, I agree.

Inuyasha: *eye twitch*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Sango's Crazy in Love (Miroku Remix)

"Hey, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, I'm back!!!" Kegome hollered to her friends, leaping out of the well. 

"Hey, It's about time you got back!!!" Inuyasha snarled, arms and legs crossed.

"I had to finish my History Exams, I got 100% on them all, because they were on this here Feudal Era, and I knew stuff that they never even learned!!!" Kegome answered proudly. "Your name was mentioned four times on the test Inuyasha, you should be proud."

"Really? Well, if it was really about me, then I'm not mad at all."

Kegome sighed, Inuyasha could be a real pain at times.

"So Kegome, did you bring any chocolate?" Shippo asked, with starry eyes.

"Yes I did Shippo," she replied, "Dig in everyone!" and that's where everything goes wrong.

~*~*~*~*

"Woo, I feel funny!!!" Sango commented, running around super fast.

"Just how much chocolate did you eat Sango?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the hyper demon exterminator.

"Henti!!!" *smack*

"Not enough," Miroku replied, a big red mark on his face, "Here Sango, have some more!" Miroku then handed her a big Hershey bar.

Sango scarfed it down really fast.

Miroku then reached over and groped her.

Sango stared at him a second, then turned on her heel, pulled Miroku to his feet, and kissed him hard and full on the lips.

"That is much better!" Miroku commented when she released him.

Kegome and Inuyasha just stared at them for a moment, then yelled in unison, "MIROKU!!!"

"You are such a perv!!!" Kegome added.

"I know!!!" he said dreamily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chrystal: This is where it gets interesting, so don't change that channel!!!

Inuyasha: Ya, and if you do, I'll kill ya'll with the Tetsaiga!!!

Kegome: SIT BOY!!! You will not!!!

Inuyasha: *slam* Ok, I won't!

Kegome: Good, now It's time for Sango and her backup girls, singing Beoncé's (sp?) Crazy in Love with our own little twist in the Miroku Remix!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Curtin: *rises*

Audience: *cheer cheer cheer*

~*~

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no ect.

~*~

When I look so deep in your eyes,

You grope me more and more every time,

When you leave I'm begging you not to go,

Call your name two, three times in a row,

Such a funny thing for me to try and explain,

How I'm feeling and my pride is what I'm blamin',

But I still don't understand, just how your touch can do what no one else's can.

~*~

Got me looking so crazy right now,

Your love's got me looking so crazy right now,

Got me looking so crazy right now

Your touch got me looking so crazy right now,

Got me looking so crazy right now,

Your kiss got me hoping you play me right now,

Looking so crazy in love,

Got me looking, got me looking' so crazy in love.

~*~

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no, ect.

*booty shake*

Miroku: *dreamy sigh*

~*~ 

When I talk to my friends so quietly,

'Who do you think he is?'

Look at what you did to me,

I don't need to buy a new dress, 

If you ain't there,

Ain't nobody else to impress,

It's the way that I know how to lie to you,

It's the beat that my heart gets when I'm with you, 

But I still can't understand, just how your touch can do what no one else's can.

~*~

Got me looking so crazy right now,

Your love's got me looking so crazy right now,

Got me looking so crazy right now

Your touch got me looking so crazy right now,

Got me looking so crazy right now,

Your kiss got me hoping you play me right now,

Looking so crazy in love,

Got me looking, got me looking' so crazy in love.

~*~

Got me looking, so crazy my hoshi,

I lie to myself lately,

I'm foolish I don't do this,

I've been playin' myself,

Hoshi I don't care,

'Cause your love's got the best of me,

And Hoshi your making a fool of me,

Your got me sprung and I don't care who sees,

'Cause hoshi, you got me, you got me, 

you got me looking crazy in love,

Got me looking,

Got me looking,

Got me looking so crazy in love. 

~*~

Got me looking so crazy right now,

Your love's got me looking so crazy right now,

Got me looking so crazy right now

Your touch got me looking so crazy right now,

Got me looking so crazy right now,

Your kiss got me hoping you play me right now,

Looking so crazy in love,

Got me looking, got me looking' so crazy in love.

~*~

Got me looking so crazy, crazy, crazy in love.

~*~

Audience: *cheer cheer cheer*

Miroku: *drool*

~*~*~*~*

Chrystal: Well, there is your first chapter!!! Send in those song and character requests!!! Most chapters will be somewhat like this one, and lots of fun!!! And also, just because I used Sango in this one doesn't mean we can't use her again, so if you have a song that you think fits Sango, don't be afraid to ask!!! TTFN!!!


	2. Inuyasha's Numb Village Remix

Chrystal: Well, here is my second chapter, Inuyasha's Numb (Village Remix) based on Linkin Park's Numb…

Inuyasha: I get abused in this one!!! L L L 

Kegome: Oh, the poor doggie!!!

Inuyasha: *growl* 

Kegome: It's ok Inuyasha, I'll save u!!!

Inuyasha: how could you possibly save me from her!!! *point to Chrystal*

Chrystal: *gasp* Inuyasha!!! I constantly fight for your rights and write stuff about u and u treat me like this!!! L *gasp*

Inuyasha: Ya, so what if I do!!! *growl*

Kegome: Let it go Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Ok…

Kegome: *shocked gasp* What??? You're giving up THAT easy!?!?!?!?!

Inuyasha: Yep…

Kegome: Why?

Inuyasha: 'Cause I don't want you to sit me…

Kegome: Really?

Inuyasha: *nod*

Kegome: GOOD BOY Inuyasha!!! *rubs ears*

Inuyasha: *sweat drop*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else in this story, I don't own Numb either, Linkin Park does…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Numb (Village Remix)

Inuyasha sighed heavily as the Inu-group entered yet another village, they had only been there for 5 minutes and already the villagers were treating him like trash.

"He's a stupid half-breed, an impure, dirty little half-breed, how could he possibly fight the demons that have been attacking us?" one said.

"I'm not sure how those humans could even think to be seen with a dumb half-mutt!" another replied.

It was always like that, every single village they went to, it was always the same story, the harassment and the laughing at him, it never stopped, it was really getting to him, though he would never show it to anyone.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kegome called, "Are you awake in there?" 

Only then did he notice they were at their destination, a deep forest (no pun intended) just outside of the village. "Ya, I was just thinking about how I'm gunna slay these demons." he lied.

Kegome sighed, "You are the most terrible liar in the world Inuyasha, you know?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground.

Kegome sighed again, "It's the villagers isn't it?"

Inuyasha looked at her quizzingly, trying to hide the fact that she was right. 

Kegome sighed a third time, "Common, let's go, you need to get all this off of your chest, and the best way to do that is explain it in a song, and I know the perfect one." she then grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and dragged him off…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrystal: Well, here we go again!!!

Sango: Yes, it's time to give a round a sound for our musical guest, Inuyasha, singing Linkin Park's Numb, the Village Remix!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Music starts, gets louder

Audience: ahhhhhhhhhhh, ya!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tired of being what you want me to be,

Feeling so faithless,

Lost under the surface,

I don't know what you're expecting of me,

But under the pressure,

Of walking in your shoes.

~*~

Caught in the underflow, just caught in the underflow.

~*~

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

~*~

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there,

Becoming tired, 

So much more a waste,

I'm becoming dead,

All I want to do,

Is be more like me,

And be less like you.

~*~

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding to tightly, 

Afraid to lose control,

And everything that you though I would be,

Is falling apart,

Right in front of you.

~*~

Caught in the underflow, just caught in the underflow.

~*~

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

~*~

Caught in the underflow, just caught in the underflow.

~*~

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

~*~

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there,

Becoming tired, 

So much more a waste,

I'm becoming dead,

All I want to do,

Is be more like me,

And be less like you.

~*~

And I know,

That I may end up failing too,

And I know,

That you were just like me with someone disappointed in you,

~*~

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there,

Becoming tired, 

So much more a waste,

I'm becoming dead,

All I want to do,

Is be more like me,

And be less like you.

~*~

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there,

Tired of being what you want me to be.

~*~

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there,

Becoming tired, 

So much more a waste,

I'm becoming dead,

All I want to do,

Is be more like me,

And be less like you.

~*~

To be more like me,

And less like you.

~*~

Audience: *cheer cheer cheer* Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *scream*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There, doesn't that feel better Inuyasha?" Kegome asked sweetly.

"Yes, I think it does, that was a very good idea Kegome!" Inuyasha replied.

"Told ya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrystal: Well, that's it for this one, next chapter will be REALLY FUNNY!!!!

Sango: Ya, it's a rather silly story, with lots of chocolate.

Chrystal: Yes so join us next time to hear Kikyo sing Brittany Spears' Toxic!!!

Warning: This will be a Kikyo basher, so Kikyo fans, beware!!!

Chapter 3: Kikyo's Toxic (Basher's Remix)


	3. Kikyo's Toxic Basher's Remix

Chrystal: I do not own Inuyasha, OK???!!!

P.S: Sorry for the no comment thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: Kikyo's Toxic (Basher's Remix)

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked, staring at the dead monkey demon.

"Let's go back to the village, something doesn't feel right here." Sango suggested, shivering.

"Yes, there are some very ominous forces at work here, we'd better go." Miroku said, backing Sango up.

"Well, I guess it's better then just standing around." Inuyasha said, "We really have nothing else to do, unless Kagome senses a jewel shard?" he looked at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha sighed, "Let's go then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked into the hut first, and screamed at what she saw.

Inuyasha flew in front of her, drawing the Tetsaiga, ready to strike what had make his Kagome shriek so loudly…

~*~

Inuyasha: Did you just make me call her mine?!

Chrystal: Yep!!!

Inuyasha: *growl* *blush*

~*~

… only to yell himself when Kikyo jumped on him, "GET OFF!!!" he screamed.

"No, 'cause I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

"No, but if I'm toxic, then DIE!!!" Inuyasha screamed, swinging his claws at Kikyo's face.

Kikyo dodged, "Oh, dangerous, Badabababa, I'm loving it!!!"

~*~

Chrystal: Uh, Kikyo, wrong song. *eye twitch*

Kikyo: sorry, I just couldn't resist… *nervous laugh*

Sango & Miroku: @_@

~*~

"Buzz off!" Kagome yelled right at Kikyo's ugly face, "He doesn't want you, you ugly bitch!!!"

"Oh, but he will, after I sing to him."

~*~

Chrystal: *sarcastically* Well, here we go… 

Sango: *sarcastic also* So funny!!! Hahaha…

Miroku: *monotone* Yes, so let's have a loud round of, *enthusiastically* BOOs for, *monotone* Kikyo and the Basher's singing Brittany Spears' Toxic.

~*~

Kikyo: Walks out wearing the outfit that B.S. wears with the black hair in the video.

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws tomato's*

Music: *starts*

Baby can't you see,

I'm callin' 

A guy like you should wear a warnin'

It's dangerous,

I'm fallin'

~*~

There's no escape,

I can't wait,

I need a hint,

Baby give me it,

It's dangerous,

I'm lovin' it.

~*~

To ride,

Can't go wrong,

Loose in my head,

Spinnin' round and round,

Tell me tell me now.

~*~ (Working it on poles)~*~

Oh the taste of your lips,

I'm on a ride,

You toxic hands slippin' under,

The taste of a poison paradise,

I'm addicted to you,

Don't you know that your toxic…

~*~

And I love what you do,

Don't you know that your toxic…

~*~

It's a little late,

To give you up,

I took a sip,

From my devils cup,

Slowly,

It's taking over me,

~*~

To ride,

Can't go wrong,

It's in the air,

And it's all around,

Kill me kill me now.

~*~ (Working it on poles)~*~

Oh the taste of your lips,

I'm on a ride,

You toxic hands slippin' under,

The taste of a poison paradise,

I'm addicted to you,

Don't you know that your toxic…

~*~

And I love what you do,

Don't you know that your toxic…

~*~

Don't you know that your toxic…

~*~ (Brittany's dodging lasers moves)~*~

Ahhhhhhhhhhh…………….

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………

~*~ (Walking up on a higher platform)~*~

Taste of your lips I'm on a ride…

~*~ (Working it on rails)~*~

You toxic hands slippin' under,

The taste of a poison paradise,

I'm addicted to you,

Don't you know that your toxic…

~*~

Oh the taste of your lips,

I'm on a ride,

You toxic hands slippin' under,

The taste of a poison paradise,

I'm addicted to you,

Don't you know that your toxic…

~*~

Intoxicate me now,

With your lovin' now,

I think I'm ready now,

*husky* I think I'm ready now,

~*~

Intoxicate me now,

With your lovin' now,

I think I'm ready now,

~*~ 

Kikyo: *jumps of platform* *wink*

~*~

Curtin: *falls on Kikyo*

Audience: *laugh*

Kikyo: *gets up and storms off angrily*

~*~

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, that was hilarious!!!" Kagome said laughing out loud.

"Ya, she is such a baka!!! I can't believe I ever loved her!!!" Inuyasha replied hysterically.

"So, I guess that means your over her?" Kagome asked, looking sweetly up at him.

"Sure, there's just one or two things I have to do first." Inuyasha winked at Kagome, then turned and walked over to Kikyo. "Hey Kikyo, that was terrible and it's OVER!!!"

Kikyo looked surprised and mad, but made no move against him.

"Good one Inuyasha! She's mad now!!!" Kagome commented, walking out of the building beside Inuyasha.

"Yep!"

"So, what was the other thing you had to do?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagome's hand, "This," with that said, he pulled Kagome in to a tender, passionate kiss that lasted forever, or, at least, it seemed to…

~*~

What happens when Kouga finds out what happened at the end of this chapter? You get our next chapter of course!

Kagome: Ya, and one mad hanyou!

Inuyasha: Damn right!

Kouga: Ya, next is me singing N'sync's Girlfriend.

Inuyasha: Where did you come from?

Kouga: *nervous laugh* Uh… No where?

Inuyasha: Well get lost!!!

Chrystal: Hey, come on, be nice!

Kouga: Ya, what she said! *pout*

Inuyasha and Kagome: *confused*

Chrystal: Well, he is the performer in the next chappie! 

Sango: So tune in next time to hear Inuyasha say…

Inuyasha: Kouga, you'd better not touch MY Kagome!!! *whacks Kouga with Sango's boomerang*

Chapter 4: Kouga's Girlfriend (Kagome Remix) and One Mad Hanyou. 


	4. Kouga's Girlfriend Kagome Remix and One ...

Chrystal: Welcome back, let's get on with this, no time for comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song.

~*~

Chapter 4: Kouga's Girlfriend (Kagome Remix) and One Mad Hanyou

"Inuyasha, I love you!" Kagome exclaimed, flinging her arms around the silver haired hanyou's neck, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha replied, pulling Kagome as close to him as he possibly could without hurting her.

"I never ever want to lose you, ever!" she sobbed into his shirt.

"You wont, I promise." he told her, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, "as long as you promise you'll never leave me."

Kagome looked up at him and nodded, "I promise."

Inuyasha smiled. Then he leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers in a tender and loving kiss.

Just as Kagome was about to kiss Inuyasha back, Kouga's angry, loud voice bellowed out, "GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF MY KAGOME YOU FILTHY MUTT!!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and broke the kiss, "Kouga, she is NOT yours!" he cried, pulling Kagome to him, holding on to her protectively.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's embrace, "I'm Inuyasha's!"

Kouga looked shocked, "Wha… What? Bu…bu…but! How? Why?"

"Inuyasha ditched Kikyo, because he was in love with me, and I with him!" Kagome answered, kissing Inuyasha passionately to prove her point.

Kouga yelled, "Nooo!!!" 

Kagome released Inuyasha and slapped Kouga in one swift movement, "Now shut up!!!"

"But Kagome, I loved you before he did!!!"

"No you didn't, I loved her since I met her, though I didn't realise it at first!"

"See, he doesn't really love you, I mean, until I started making moves on you, he didn't even know you were there!"

"That's not true Kouga, Inuyasha loves me, and even though he may have been mean to me at first, he still knew full well that I was there!" Kagome yelled, getting pissed at Kouga, "I LOVE INUYASHA!!!" she screamed at him.

Kouga was silent for a moment, "Well, we'll just see if you think that five minutes from now…" he mumbled.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha asked, smoke coming out his ears.

"You'll see…" 

~*~

Chrystal: *sarcastically* Oh, boy, here we go…

Sango: Let's get this over with… Miroku… Take it away…

Miroku: *nod* *monotone* Let's hear it for Kouga and four of his wolf demon tribe friends, singing N'sync's Girlfriend, *sigh* Kagome Remix…

~*~

Audience: *silent* *not sure what to think*

Music: *starts*

~*~

I don't know why you care,

He doesn't even know your there,

'Cause he don't love your eyes,

And he don't love your smile,

Girl you know that ain't fair…

~*~

Inuyasha: *fuming* *mumble* Fuckin' baka, idiot…

~*~

The middle of the night,

Is he gunna be by your side,

Or will he run and hide, 

You don't know 'cause things ain't clear,

And baby when you cry,

Is he gunna stand by your side,

Does the man even know your alive,

I got an idea…

~*~

Why don't you be my girlfriend,

I'll treat you good,

I know you hear your friends when they say you should,

'Cause if you were my girlfriend,

I'd be your shining star,

The one to show you where you are,

Girl you should be,

My girlfriend…

~*~

Inuyasha: *fuming more*

Kagome: *blushing with rage*

~*~

Does he know what you feel,

Are you sure that it's real,

Does he ease your mind,

Or does he break your stride,

Don't you know that love can be a shield…

~*~

The middle of the night,

Is he gunna be by your side,

Or will he run and hide, 

You don't know 'cause things ain't clear,

And baby when you cry,

Is he gunna stand by your side,

Does the man even know your alive,

I got an idea…

~*~

Why don't you be my girlfriend,

I'll treat you good,

I know you hear your friends when they say you should,

'Cause if you were my girlfriend,

I'd be your shining star,

The one to show you where you are,

Girl you should be,

My girlfriend…

~*~

Inuyasha: *growl* '_That bastard_!'

Kagome: '_That bastard!'_

~*~

Ever since I saw your face,

Nothing in my life has been the same,

I walk around just saying you name,

Without you my world would end,

I looked around this whole damn place and everything says you were meant to be…

My Girlfriend oh,

~*~

Inuyasha: *cracks fingers* '_He'll pay for this'_

Kagome: _'Inuyasha will make Kouga pay for this'_

~*~

Why don't you be my girlfriend,

I'll treat you good,

I know you hear your friends when they say you should,

'Cause if you were my girlfriend,

I'd be your shining star,

The one to show you where you are,

Girl you should be,

My girlfriend…

~*~

You should be my girlfriend,

It's destiny,

Common and be my girlfriend,

I'll treat you good girl,

It's destiny,

You could be,

You should be,

I know you wanna be,

My Girlfriend…

~*~

Audience: *silent* 

Cricket: *chirp 3 times*

~*~

"KOUGA!!!" Inuyasha yelled, fuming on to stage with Kagome following, just as infuriated.

"Oh, hello there," Kouga replied with a voice laced in venom, "So, Kagome, you wanna be my girlfriend?" he added, slipping past Inuyasha and slipping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"NO!!!" Kagome slapped Kouga so hard that his cheek was left bleeding, "I already told you! I LOVE INUYASHA AND HE'S THE ONLY ONE I EVER WILL LOVE!!!"

"Ya, and you can't have her, she is MINE!!!" Inuyasha hollered, then pulled Kagome from Kouga's arms into his own, then kissed her full on the lips, causing the audience to gasp, and Kouga to stumble.

"Uhhh…Uhhh… But… Ohhh," Kouga bowed his head and growled in defeat.

Inuyasha released Kagome and smiled in triumph.

Kagome giggled, "I guess that settles it. The score?" she asked smiling up at Inuyasha, "Hanyou one, wolf boy none." she concluded.

"Perfect," Inuyasha said, then shoving the curtin closed, and braking the camera with his claws, he leaned in for yet another kiss with his one and only, in which he was her one and only.

~*~

Chrystal: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kawii!!! So cute!!!

Sango: *kisses Miroku*

Chrystal: @_@ oh…… okay……

Sango: *releases Miroku*

Miroku: *breathlessly* Wow, looks like Inuyasha and Kagome's kissitis is contagious!!!

Sango: *giggles* Silly Hoshi… *kisses him again*

Miroku: *looks like he's in heaven*

Chrystal: Uhhh, Sango, did you get into the chocolate cupboard again?

Sango: *releases Miroku again* No, why? *goes back to kissing, or rather making out with Miroku*

Chrystal: No reason, just askin'… @_@

Warning: Next chapter contains a high level of love, rating my change…

Miroku: Oh goody!!!

Sango: Silly Hoshi… *kisses*

Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Question Of Time (Added Words Remix)

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\'

R&R 


	5. Inuyasha and Kouga's Nobody's Listening ...

Sorry for the long update time, I got really busy with school and stuff, so I wasn't on here, but here I am with chapter 5, but it's NOT Inuyasha's Question of Time (Added Words Remix) like I said, it is a fun chapter called Inuyasha and Kouga's Nobody's Listening (What The ???? Remix) with the song Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. or Linkin Park or their songs…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Inuyasha and Kouga's Nobody's Listening (What The ???? Remix)

"Well, that was an interesting encounter with Kouga…" Kagome stated, glancing over at Inuyasha.

"Sure was, I knew he liked you, but I never thought he's sing a song…" Inuyasha replied.

"Tell me about it…" Kagome responded, "And even after we told him the WE were together."

"Yup," Inuyasha sighed, "Jerk."

"I wont argue with you there!" Kagome said, poking the fire with a stick.

"Feh, better not," Inuyasha said in a serious tone, but a playful look was in his eyes.

Kagome giggled, "Who would ever want to argue with such a cute little doggy?"

"Apparently Kouga does…"

Kagome laughed, "Ya, you right about that!" she said as she stood and walked over to Inuyasha, then sitting back down on his lap.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Kagome sighed and reached back to pet Inuyasha's ears. She felt Inuyasha's grip tighten and she could tell he was smiling by the way his head shifted on her shoulder, and by the deep, content sigh he gave, along with his husky-like purring.

Just as they were getting comfortable, a ruckus arose from afar…(a/n: LOL!)

"What are you DOING dog-breath?!" Kouga shouted.

Inuyasha lifted his head from Kagome's shoulder, "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"It LOOKS like your trying to steal MY Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Kouga, we just went over this, I'm NOT YOURS!" she through her hands in the air to emphasise her point.

"Mine!" Inuyasha called, hugging Kagome tight.

Kouga growled…

Inuyasha and Kagome rose…

Let the battle of wits begin!

"She is MINE!" Inuyasha and Kouga called at the same time. 

"GERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" They both growled.

"Mine!" They called, sparks flying between them…

'_I have to stop their fighting, Kouga could seriously hurt Inuyasha, and vice-versa. I don't really care about Kouga, but if Inuyasha kills him, he'll get a bad reputation, worse than what he has for being a half demon!'_ Kagome thinks fast… "Hey I know!" she pulled a dog whistle from her pack, and blew it, the yelled "Sit!"

Inuyasha fell over, while Kouga stopped and covered his ears, as did Inuyasha.

"Ah, Kagome! What was that for? I thought you were on my side!" Inuyasha said, picking grass out of his hair.

"Sorry, but I had to stop you two." Kagome said a little nervously.

"It's ok," Inuyasha said.

Just at that moment, they heard a lot of barking, and a whole herd of dogs ran into the clearing, along with a few villagers.

"Look! It's that half-demon! They called the dogs to kill them I bet!" They shouted. (a/n: *-_-)

"Oh, the dog whistle must of got 'em!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Get up there stupid dog!" one of the villagers said to a dog.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time.

"Like I'd listen to you to! Ha," He said, "Get up there varmint!" he said, whipping the dog, but he regretted it, the jumped up and bit him where the sun don't shine.

Kagome winced,

Kouga flinched,

And Inuyasha said, "Don't say I didn't warn ya, I tried to tell you, but, no one was listening…"

"Hey, I got an idea, you two can sing for them!" Kagome shouted, dragging them off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, here we go.

Sango: Yes, just to let you know, all the parts the Inu sings will be in +blah+ and Kouga's will be in *blah*.

Miroku: Yes, so here we go with Inuyasha and Kouga's Nobody's Listening (What the ???? Remix)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Music: starts

~~~~~~

Come, come, come, coming at you, come, come, coming at you…

~~~~~~

+Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it,

The number one question is how could you ignore it,

We drop right back in the cut,

Over basement tracks,

With raps that got you backing us up like,

Rewind that,

We're just rolling with the rhythm,

Rise from the ashes of stylistic division,

With these non-stop lyrics of life living,

Not to be forgotten,

But still unforgiven,

But in the meantime there are those who wanna,

Talk this and that,

So I suppose,

That it gets to a point when feelings gotta get hurt,

And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt,

It goes,+

~~~~~~

*Try to give you warning,

But everyone ignores me*

+Told you everything loud and clear+

*But nobody's listening,

Call to you so clearly,

But you don't want to hear me*

+Told you everything loud and clear+

*But nobody's listening*

~~~~~~

+I got a,

Heart full of pain,

Head full of stress,

Handful of anger,

Held in my chest,

And everything else left is a waste of time,

I hate my rhymes,

But I hate everyone else's more,

I'm riding on the back of this pressure, 

Guessing that it's better,

I can't keep myself together,

Because all of this stress gave me something to write on,

My pain gave me something I could set my sights on,

You never forget, 

The blood sweat and tears,

The uphill struggle over years,

The,

Trash talking,

And the people it was to,

And the people who started it,

Just like you+

~~~~~~

*Try to give you warning,

But everyone ignores me*

+Told you everything loud and clear+

*But nobody's listening,

Call to you so clearly,

But you don't want to hear me*

+Told you everything loud and clear+

*But nobody's listening*

~~~~~~

+I got a heart full of pain,

Head full of stress,

Handful of anger,

Held in my chest,

Uphill struggle,

Blood, sweat and tears,

Nothing to gain,

Everything to fear.

~~~~~~

I got a heart full of pain,

Head full of stress,

Handful of anger,

Held in my chest,

Uphill struggle,

Blood, sweat and tears,

Nothing to gain,

Everything to fear.

~~~~~~

I got a heart full of pain,

Heart full of pain,

Full of pain.+

~~~~~~

*Try to give you warning,

But everyone ignores me*

+Told you everything loud and clear+

*But nobody's listening,

Call to you so clearly,

But you don't want to hear me*

+Told you everything loud and clear+

*But nobody's listening*

~~~~~~

+I got a heart full of pain,

Head full of stress+

*Nobody's listening*

+Handful of anger,

Held in my chest+

*Nobody's listening*

+Uphill struggle,

Blood, sweat and tears+

*Nobody's listening*

+Nothing to gain,

Everything to fear+

*Nobody's listening*

~~~~~~

Come, come, coming at you, come, come, 

Coming at you, come, come, coming at you from every side.

~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Kouga: *rapper style back-to-back thing*

~~~~~~

Music: *stops*

Audience: *cheer*

~~~~~~

"That was actually pretty good mutt-face!" Kouga stated.

"You weren't half bad either wimp-wolf." Inuyasha said.

Kouga and Inuyasha gave each other a high-five.

Kagome smiled, "I knew it would work!"

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at her oddly.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Kagome asked, putting her hand to her mouth.

Kouga nodded,

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Yup,"

"Oops!"

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other, then at Kagome.

"Eeeep!" Kagome shrieked, turning on her heel and running.

"Get back here you!" Inuyasha shouted, running after her.

"Arg!" Kouga yelled, running after them both…

And that is how Kouga joined the Inu-group…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for this chappie, Kouga is now officially a member of the Inu-group! YES, miracles really can happen! And it happened in less time than over night!

Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Don't Stay (Kikyou's Final Remix)


	6. Inuyasha's Don't Stay Kikyou's Final Rem...

Chrystal: Sorry for the AMAZINGLY long update time, I've been quite busy with my horsey life and graduation at school.

Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Don't Stay (Kikyou's Final Remix)

All Sango, Miroku and Shippou could do was stare, as Inuyasha and Kouga, enemies just hours before, sat with Kagome around the fire, well, laughing and goofing off, almost like they were all, best buds or something.

Sango leaned over and whispered to Miroku, "What is going on here?"

"I have no idea," Miroku said in soft, shocked voice, "There not fighting for once."

Sango nodded.

"Very strange." Shippou said jumping from Sango to Miroku's shoulder, trying to get a better view.

Elsewhere

Kikyou also saw the suddenly tight trio and found it strange as well.

"Strange…" she said to herself, by then already deep into thought of a plan to get Inuyasha back, away from her young reincarnation.

Later that evening

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly, gently shaking Kagome to try to wake her.

"Inuyasha, it's 2 o'clock in the morning, go back to sleep." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha whimpered, "But Kagome…"

Kagome sighed, "What?" she asked rolling over.

Inuyasha smiled, "I wanna show you something."

Kagome sat up, "What?"

"Come with me…" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up and into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling,"

"Come on Inuyasha where are we going?"

"I said I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait and see."

Kagome sighed in defeated frustration, "All right," she added, then reached up and tweaked one of Inuyasha's ears.

Elsewhere very near by

"Perfect, they are falling right into my trap…" a shadowy female voice states.

"Ok, Kagome, close you eyes!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

Kagome did so, "Ok,"

Inuyasha led her for a few more paces then stopped, "Ok, open your eyes!"

As soon as Kagome opened her eyes, all she could do is let out a gasp, they were at the edge of a clearing, to the left, a thin river flowed to a small waterfall that ran over some rocks that shimmered purple and blue in the light of the full moon, into a crystal-clear pool below, to the left a flowerbed filled with pink, yellow and red flowers stretched as far as the eye could see, and the early morning dew made the lush green grass shimmer like it was made of glass and swarms of fireflies buzzed around the flowers, giving the clearing an even more magical feel.

"Oh, my god…" she whispered, "It's so… beautiful!"

"It'll be even more beautiful in a minute," Inuyasha said softly, pulling her back against his chest.

Kagome smiled.

"Just watch," Inuyasha whispered.

Just as he finished, the sunlight from the rising sun on the other side of the mountains started to filter into the clearing just enough to cast an orange glow on the clearing, the full sun wouldn't rise for an hour or so yet, but a little light always reached this side of the mountains about that one hour from sunrise.

Kagome gasped again, "Inuyasha!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much!" she said, turning so she was facing him, "It's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you are," Inuyasha said, pulling her closer.

Kagome laughed through her happy tears, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." he replied back.

Just as the two were about to lean in for a kiss, that same shadowy voice rang through the air, this time in a horrid, evil laugh, and then, emerging from the shadows, was Kikyou.

Kagome groaned, "What do you want!"

"I've come to take back what is rightfully mine." she stated, as if it was a matter-of-fact deal.

"And just was is that?" Inuyasha hollered, angry that Kikyou had once again interrupted him and Kegome.

"You," she replied, tilting her heat to the side, "My dear Inuyasha." she added in a venomous voice, laced with poison, walking over to them, pushing Kagome out of the way and grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha shivered at her cold, evil, unpleasant touch, "I've already told you, I'm not yours anymore." he said, pulling his had away.

"But you should be," Kikyou replied, drawing closer to him again, embracing him.

Inuyasha pushed her off, "Get away from me!" he screamed.

"Resistance is futile Inuyasha," (a/n: lol, too much Voyager XD) she said in a menacing voice, advancing again. "You WILL be mine again." she grabbed onto his arm roughly.

"No I WONT!" Inuyasha yelled, tearing his arm away again.

"Yes you will!" Kikyou hollered, bringing her fist down on Inuyasha's head, hard, "You reluctant BEAST!!! You will be mine!!!" she added, swinging her bow at him fiercely.

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga on Kikyou, sending her flying into the closest tree, "I will not!" he said in a deep voice.

"What about all our memories, they'll never leave you!" she said weakly, yet factly.

"Forget them, I have." Inuyasha said.

Kikyou looked at him like he was crazy.

Chrystal: Here we go! Inuyasha and Linkin Park's Don't Stay!!! (I don't own it, or Inuyasha by the way)

lyric= screamed

Lyric= normal

Music: starts

Sometimes I,

Need to remember just to breathe,

Sometimes I,

Need you to,

stay away from me,

Sometimes I'm,

In disbelief I didn't know,

Somehow I,

Need you to go

Don't stay,

Forget our memories,

Forget our possibilities,

What you where changing me into,

Just give me myself back and,

Don't stay,

Forget our memories,

Forget our possibilities,

Take all your faithlessness with you,

Just give me myself back and,

Don't stay

Sometimes I,

Feel like I trusted you too well,

Sometimes I,

Just feel like,

screaming at myself,

Sometimes I'm,

In disbelief I didn't know,

Somehow I,

Need to be alone

Don't stay,

Forget our memories,

Forget our possibilities,

What you where changing me into,

Just give me myself back and,

Don't stay,

Forget our memories,

Forget our possibilities,

Take all your faithlessness with you,

Just give me myself back and,

Don't stay

I don't need you anymore,

I don't want to be ignored,

I don't need one more day,

Of you wasting me away,

I don't need you anymore

I don't want to be ignored,

I don't need one more day,

Of you wasting me away,

With no apologies

Don't stay,

Forget our memories,

Forget our possibilities,

What you where changing me into,

Just give me myself back and,

Don't stay,

Forget our memories,

Forget our possibilities,

Take all your faithlessness with you,

Just give me myself back and,

Don't stay

Don't stay,

Don't stay,

Don't stay

Don't stay

Audience: cheer throw tomato's at Kikyou

"Do you get it now Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou glared, "I hate you,"

"Good, that ends this little problem then, Goodbye!" Inuyasha turned on his heals and walked over to Kagome.

"Arggg!!!" Kikyou yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at her.

Kikyou started to discintigrate befor their eyes.

"You'll regret this one day Inuyasha!" she called, then disappeared.

"Feh, ya right!" Inuyasha said, turning and taking Kagome's hand, "Let's go."

Kagome shook her head, "Not until you finish what we were doing before Kikyou so rudely interrupted us." she said, a playful look in her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and turned toward her, pulling her into a sweet, perfect, loving kiss.

Chrystal: Ok, that's it for this one, next time, Inuyasha becomes full demon again, after ward, he sings Linking Park's Crawling.

Chapter 7: Inuyasha's Crawling (Can't Find Myself (Demon) Remix)


	7. Unspoken Kikyou and Naraku

Sorry, I haven't had the time to update in a VERY, VERY, VERY long time, I've started High School, and its cool, but hectic, and I don't like updating when my parents are home, there really not that fond of the whole 'demon' thing, and I've had no time to myself over the last little while, but my mom got a new job, and works 'till 5:00 so I can update every other day now hopefully. YAY!!! … Here is the next chappie… I lied last time too, that was NOT Kikyou's final remix… Sorry…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it, nor do I own Unspoken, that song is Lacuna Coil's…

Chapter 7: Unspoken (Kikyou and Naraku)

"I think Kikyou is finally gone for good!" Inuyasha said happily…

"Yes, indeed I think she is." Miroku replied. (a/n: Wow, Miroku actually got second line!!!)

Kagome smiled, "Well I wouldn't blame her with the way you showed her up,"

Sango nodded, "It was pretty brutal."

Kagome and Sango laughed.

(Naraku's Lair)

"Kikyou?"

"Hum?"

"How are you feeling," Naraku asked, "I hope Inuyasha's little display of dislike did not hurt you too much?"

Kikyou spat on the floor, "How could the actions of that vile beast ever hurt a powerful priestess such as myself?" she said, venom dripping off every word.

Naraku looked down, "I was just asking…" he said quietly.

Kikyou laughed, "Naraku, was it not you who was thought to have killed me so very long ago? You of all people should know it takes more than a few bitter-sweet words and a meagre chain of pitiful attacks to damper my spirits." she raised to her feet.

"Yes, I do know," Naraku replied looking back up and putting on an evil, sneaky grin, "but I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't."

Kikyou looked at him suspiciously, "What are you thinking Naraku?"

"Make Inuyasha think you're completely lost without him, and you never meant to give him 'the "wrong" impression'…"

(Later that night)

The Inu-group was sitting quietly around the fire.

Sango and Kagome were sleeping lightly, while Inuyasha and Miroku kept watch.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said cautiously.

"What?" Inuyasha said, looking over.

"I sense Naraku's presence nearby…"

"What?! Really?" Inuyasha said, taken by surprise, Naraku hadn't been seen in a long time, his work had been seen, but he himself hadn't been seen in over a year.

"Yes, there is another with him."

"Really? Who?"

"I'm not sure, whoever it is, their aura is sad, but evil…"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, then suddenly groaned, waking the girls.

"What is it Inu-chan?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You'll never believe who's back," Inuyasha replied.

"Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Miroku started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Looks like we spoke too soon," Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyou's back…"

Kegome almost choked on the very air she was breathing, "What?!"

"Kikyou and Naraku are heading our way…" Inuyasha said, standing.

(Moments later)

"Well, look at this, their having a party without us!" Naraku said jokingly.

Kikyou put on her act, "Stop fooling around Naraku, I'm not in the mood for any shit right now…"

"Are you still sad about Inuyasha dumping you for that filthy reincarnation of yours, my dear Kikyou?" Naraku turned and lifted Kikyou's chin with his finger.

Kikyou pulled away, spitting in Naraku's face this time, "Don't touch me…" she said under her breath, but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

'_She's good,'_ Naraku thought, _'If she were trying to fool me, I would almost take it, almost…'_ he smirked.

Inuyasha though, was not so impressed with Kikyou's acting, in fact, he found it amusing, and as such, he let them continue, adding in his own twist by pulling Kagome over onto his lap.

Kikyou saw this, and knew it was now or never, "Why Inuyasha?!" she yelled, walking over to him and Kagome, "Why betray me, and take on this, filthy, vile, unworthy girl?"

Inuyasha shrugged smugly.

"Well then, be that way, I'll just have to prove you wrong!"

Here we go, everyone, the Fanfiction-Anime-Inuyasha debut of Lacuna Coil, Italy's best metal/rock band!

Music: starts

And it doesn't matter how you feel now,

Anything at all

Seems to be your only way so vicious,

Heavenly apart,

When your envy's on a piece of paper,

Let my sweetly smile,

You're devouring all the crumbs,

I'm leaving,

Caught up in you lies,

You're on any other side,

Clawing up my eyes,

I'm feeing your arms around me,

On the other side,

It's time to go,

I'm hearing your voice without words,

On the other side

But it doesn't matter how I feel now,

Anything at all,

Since I've left you with the wrong impression,

While I'm still the same,

When I turn around and look at my life

Shadows in disguise,

But I'm working on an interruption,

Of hypocrisy.

You're on any other side,

Clawing up my eyes,

I'm feeing your arms around me,

On the other side,

It's time to go,

I'm hearing your voice without words,

On the other side

Clawing up my eyes,

I'm feeing your arms around me,

On the other side,

It's time to go,

I'm hearing your voice without words,

On the other side

You're on any other side,

Any other side,

Any other side.

"See Inuyasha," Kikyou said fakely, "I'm so lost, I never meant to be the way I am, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked for a minute like he was going to forgive Kikyou, but when Kikyou started to look hopeful, Inuyasha burst out laughing, "That… was… the… dumbest… thing… I ever… saw!!!" Inuyasha said between his laughter, "The song was good, sure, but it had nothing to do with what you were saying!!!" He continued laughing, "Kikyou, you are such a retarded bitch!!!" Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing.

Kikyou and Naraku just walked away, fuming…

As they walked away, Kagome and the others began to laugh as well.

"Oh, man, she is so dumb!" Kagome said after everyone had calmed down slightly.

"Ya," Inuyasha said, leaning back against a tree.

Kagome went to join him, snuggling up.

"I'm sure glad that despite being her reincarnation, you are nothing like her at all." he said, rapping his arms around her.

"Yup, me too Inuyasha, me too…"

Well, hope you liked, the song really didn't have anything to do with it but w/e, I don't care, I wanted to get the word out! Lacuna Coil rocks, if you like Evanescence, you should listen to Lacuna Coil…


End file.
